the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah Deveraux
Jonah Deveraux is the twin brother of Aurelie Deveraux but was seperated from her at 10 years old. He had the ability to make someone immunte to anything. Biography Jonah was born in the south of France, on the fourteenth of April, in the early 9th century along with his twin sister, Aurelie. Although his parents were often busy, with personal or political matters, he always had his sister, and the handmaid to entertain him when his parents couldnt. He hardly remembers much of this life, however, as when he and his sister were three years old, their parents were killed by a group of rebels as they made their way back to the estate from a meeting in the North. The handmaid acted quickly and soon enough ended up in England with the twins, fearful for their lives. Within days, Jonah and Aurelie ended up in the local orphanage. Both remained there for 7 years, together. He hardly saw his sister though, girls and boys often kept apart. He hated how little he saw his twin, his only known family left, and as he grew up he felt like he began to lose contact with Aurelie, even when he did get a chance to meet with her. When he reached 10 years old, he stopped seeing Aurelie altogether. He had no clue what happened to her, no-one ever would tell him. He remained in the orphanage himself for the next 5 years, his mind drifting to his sister every now and then. On his 14 birthday he was thrown out of the orphanage. No-one above that age got adopted, and he was forced to live on the streets of London, cold and alone. Due to this, he learnt to protect himself quickly. He had to. He learned to fight just with his hands, and by the end began doing it for fun, putting money on his ability to win, and using this money then to buy himself food. It was a lonely life, he missed his family, but he tried not to dwell on that too much. Little did he know, but a vampire had been watching Jonah, watch him fight for pleasure, but also for money. Soon enough he was invited to work for a group of men, almost as a body guard for a wealthy man who wanted a body guard for his daughter. Jonah took it on, and became well acquainted with the 12 year old girl. He got to care for her, feeling protective of her, as a guard, and friend would. One night, a gang of Londoners attempted to hurt the girl, and Jonah was stabbed in the process, left for dead. He lay there, bleeding to death when the young girl returned, with her father. The father was a vampire, and after the young girl begged, turned Jonah, even though he was only 15. The wealthy family took Jonah in their care at first, tried to give him control. When he picked it up, he left them, knowing it might be dangerous for him to be with them and so went on a search, not only for his lost twin sister, but also for a place he could call home. Physical Appearance Jonah is 5'5 with sandy blonde, slightly naturally curled hair that just often annoying curl just by his ears. Although still young, his has a relatively broad body, this vampire change making him slightly tonned. His eyes are bright red, like any vampire who drinks blood, but before he was turned they were a warm choclately brown colour. His skin remains white, like any vampire. His body and face his markless, aside from the small tattoo on the inside of his wrist which read: Lost, not forgotten. Personality and Traits Jonah's personality certainly depends on who he is with. He is extremely protective of anyone he cares about, and can become harsh and cold and even verging on cruel when it comes to protecting what he needs to protect. He knows this was enhanced initially from his twin sister, Aurelie. And now he'd lost her, he didnt want to end up losing anyone else. To a friendly face he can be the typical guy mate, joking around, teasing slightly in a friendly manner, but more than anything, he can snap in an instnace if he sees anyone as a threat to what he believes to be protected. Powers and Abilities Complete immunity Due to Jonah's protectiveness, he has an ability to make someone immune from harm completely. He only needs to be holding some possession of the person he wishes to protect and in that sense, no harm, no magic nor ability would be able to affect that person. Relationships Aurelie Deveraux Aurelie is Jonah's twin sister. He lost contact with her when they were both 10 years old and has only recently found her again. He desires to rebuild the relationship he had with her and hopes that the centuries between their meets hasn't ruined their bond forever. Media Portrayal Jonah is portrayed by Jedidiah Goodacre